The Legend of Spyro: The Fantasy Adventure
by Cazcat
Summary: What happens when another purple egg is found? another purple dragon is born. After finding out that the temple is being planned to be invaded. read to find out what happens...
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Spyro: The Fantasy Adventure

**The Legend of Spyro: The Fantasy Adventure**

_**Sequel to 'The Fantasy War' series. I plan for this story to go far and I do not intend to finish it until I run out of the ideas floating around in my head.**_

_**Brace yourselves for action, fantasy and full-on adventure!**_

A young male purple dragon wandered through the evergreen forest in the northern realm. Also, a black and light purple female advanced with him as her pointed tail swayed in the polluted air.

"Spyro… I was meaning to tell you something… but never had a chance." Cynder the beautiful dragoness whispered.

Spyro put an arm around her "You can tell me, Cynder." Spyro replied with ease.

"Oh I forgot what I was going to tell you…" Cynder lied.

Spyro gave her an uneasy look "ok…" he muttered.

"Spyro! What is that!?" Cynder said as she ran over to a purple egg.

Spyro followed her and saw the purple egg. "I don't believe it."

"Spyro… it's a purple egg, which means it probably holds a purple dragon… but no, there's only 1 purple dragon born every ten thousand years…" Cynder explained.

"We must get this egg back to the temple." Spyro said with an uneasy look on his face.

_Back at the temple…_

The dragon temple council room was attended by the guardians: Ignitus of fire, Cyril of Ice, Terrador of earth and Volteer of Electric. And of course Spyro and Cynder.

"I simply do not believe this… how can this be?" Cyril wondered aloud.

"We must look after this egg for it holds another purple dragon," Ignitus announced "This dragon will turn out just like Spyro, which will be a major advantage."

The guardians took in the information and agreed with it.

"Spyro, you and Cynder must look after this egg." Terrador ordered.

"It would be greatly amusing if this new purple dragon is a clone copy of Spyro." Volteer said with his electrified voice.

The egg started to move and shake.

"Ignitus! the egg is hatching!" Cynder called as the guardians were leaving.

The top part of the egg popped off and a small head popped out.

_Oo like it… well I'll try update sometimes but most of the time… I can't be bothered…_


	2. The egg hatches!

Fantasy Adventure – Chapter 2 – The egg hatches

**Fantasy Adventure – Chapter 2 – The Egg hatches**

Spyro, Cynder and the guardians watched as it began to crack and the small purple head arose from the egg shell.

The baby purple dragon looked over to Cynder first and said "Mummy" and Cynder saw that as a no go.

"Um, I'm not your mummy lil' guy." Cynder explained.

The baby purple dragon frowned and looked over to Spyro "Daddy?" he squeaked.

"Uh, hate to say it but nope." Spyro replied.

Ignitus stepped up to the baby purple dragon.

"Spyro, Cynder… you shall teach this little one in the ways of combat," Ignitus announced "He should grow more quickly than a normal dragon."

And so he did in the next week the young purple dragon grew faster then a sprouting watermelon.

_And so the Adventure truly begins…_


	3. The first battle

Fantasy Adventure – Ch3 – Quick learner…

**Fantasy Adventure – Ch3 – A first battle**

Spyro, Cynder and the newly named young, purple dragon Caz, went in search of some real proper training for Caz. The Evergreen forest was a thick, dangerous place.

"Spyro, We shouldn't have come this far… We're entering the dark lands…" Cynder whispered.

Spyro realised what she said was true. "We will go back to the temple when Caz has fought something." Spyro pronounced.

"Um, what kinda fings are out here?" asked Caz who had grown a phenomenal amount in the last week.

"Mainly apes, demons and other stuff I don't want to mention," Spyro muttered "Don't worry; we just want you to take down some apes or something."

"Okay, what that?" asked Caz as he pointed to a heavily armoured scouter barracks.

Spyro ducked down behind some shrubbery along with the others.

"That's not good. What's it doing out here? Cynder wondered aloud "Shouldn't it be back near their main headquarters?"

Spyro gave the other two a weary glance. "I think they are planning to invade."

"We must stop them." Caz said "Should we tell the guardians?"

"Or we could just take it out…" Cynder mumbled. The others looked at her.

"Are you serious? It's heavily guarded!" Whispered Spyro.

"Caz shrugged "It would be good training wouldn't it?" Asked Caz, the smallest dragon in the group.

Spyro nodded "You are definitely smart for a purple dragon," Spyro joked.

"Haha, you are too, Spyro." Caz replied laughing.

"Serious?" replied Spyro as a joker.

"Ok, guys, enough joking around… we have an enemy barracks to destroy." Cynder broke in.

"So many guards…" Caz thought aloud.

"We can take them…" Cynder said.

The dragons moved hastily out from their hideaway. Moving up behind some ape guards. They nodded to Caz, and Caz ran up behind them and slammed one of them with his horns, sending him thundering towards a giant tree. The ape hit and sank towards the ground.

The other one swung its halberd at him; acting at once he blocked it before it reached his head. Then grabbed it and swung it round so the blade faced the guard. In one swift swipe of the halberd, the second guards head rolled off its shoulders.

Spyro and Cynder came up behind him clapping.

"You bear skill as a fighter and a purple dragon." Spyro told Caz.

Caz smiled and threw the halberd away. (For those that don't know what a halberd is: It's a long wooden staff with a blade on the end.).

"There's still more apes coming." Cynder warned as she stared towards the ape squads tearing down the hillside.

"We can take 'em," Caz muttered "Can't we Spyro?"

"Oh yeah." Spyro replied "Cynder please do the honour of lighting the explosives in the barracks."

"It'd be my honour." Cynder said in a hurry as she ran towards the gate of the ape barracks.

"Caz, watch out for those ape archers… they have good accuracy." Spyro yelled across the battlefield.

"I can handle them." Caz yelled back before smashing an ape into a supply wagon.

He charged towards them whilst they shot arrows at him, he dodged, caught and blocked each one until he reached their range spot.

He engulfed them all in flame; they ran around going insane from the heat. He took advantage of this to start bashing them 1 by 1.

Meanwhile, Spyro was handling the apes on his side of the battlefield, taking on the bigger apes as well.

Soon just about all the apes lay in a pool of blood or sticking through a spear.

"Let's go find Cynder," Spyro said, putting an arm around Caz "You learn quickly, brother."

They both smiled at each other whilst strolling back towards the barracks.

"Cynder should have the explosives alight by now." Spyro muttered.

But he was wrong.


	4. The fortuneteller

Fantasy Adventure – Chapter 4 – The Fortune-teller

**Fantasy Adventure – Chapter 4 – The Fortune-teller **

_Another chapter…_

Spyro walked into the fortune-tellers tent.

A giant orb thing sat on a round table in the middle of the room.

"I witnessed your future…" the shadowed figure muttered.

Spyro nodded for him to continue.

"We are under siege!" The fortune-teller shrieked.


	5. Call for reinforcements

Fantasy Adventure – Chapter 5 – Call for reinforcements

**Fantasy Adventure – Chapter 5 – Call for reinforcements**

_Another chapter, getting closer to the siege of the dragon temple!!_

The dragons had retuned back to the temple, the armies had grown everyday, the guardians grew weary.

"They are planning a siege!" boomed Terrador.

"We know! And we must be ready!" replied Ignitus with a wide grin.

"I suggest we call for reinforcements, do we have any allies about?" asked Caz.

Volteer nodded "Great observation Caz! We must call for aid."

Ignitus then nodded in agreement.

"I will call for aid now, we also need troops." Ignitus announced.

Caz jumped in the air and did a high-fly-kick. "I'm ready to fight."

"Let's hope for the best." Spyro muttered wearily.

_Short cha, yeah, siege coming up and the adding of O.C's._


	6. Reinforcements!

Fantasy Adventure – chapter 6 – Reinforcements

**Fantasy Adventure – chapter 6 – Reinforcements!**

_Note to readers: I only update really if I am bored._

Caz, Spyro and the beautiful dragoness Cynder were coming back from training.

As they walked through the temple gate they noticed a quite large group of dragons and many other creatures.

Almost immediately a group of three walked over to meet Caz and the others.

One, was a Fox. His dark fur gleamed with a beautiful yet powerful look on the fox's face. Another was a Black, strong looking dragon with a gold under-belly and golden claws that looked like they have been put to use before. The last was a extremely powerful looking earth dragon.

"Hey guys," Caz said "I predict you are our reinforcements?"

"Sure are." Krimson the fox said cheerfully.

"You look like a powerful group, but we have seen what the Dark master can do," Spyro muttered "He plans a siege on the temple."

"That's terrible!" Terradon yelled "I learnt so much here I don't want to see it in the hands of the dreaded Dark Master!"

"Then I guess we should prepare for war!" Ash the Fire/Dark dragon said honourably.

_And so… the siege is just about to begin…_


End file.
